Neji and the Candy Mountian
by JM1911A1
Summary: A blunt stealing of Charlie the Unicorn by Jason Steele, transfered into Narutoverse. Poor NejiCharlie. R&R, Flames are allowed, because I most likely won't pay attention to it! Rated because I don't know if it can pass as K


"Hey Neji! Hey Neji wake up!" Tenten cried, smilling evilly.

"Yeah Neji, you silly sleepy head, wake up!" Lee chorused, grinning too.

"Ugh, oh god you guys, this better be freaking important. Is the town on fire?" Neji groaned, looking up from his resting spot beneath the sakura trees.

Smirking, Tenten grabbed his arm. "No Neji, we found a map! To **CANDY MOUNTIAN**!"

"**CANDY MOUNTIAN**! NEJI!" Lee added, smiling.

"Yeah Neji, we're going to **CANDY MOUNTIAN**! Come with us Neji!" Tenten cried, tugging on her teammates arm.

Lee started tugging the other arm. "Yeah Neji! It'll be an **AVDENTURE**! We're going on an **ADVENTURE**! Neji!"

Neji raised his eyebrow higher and higher as his team mates prattled on about 'CANDY MOUNTIAN!' "Yeah, candy mountian, right? I'm just gonna, you know, go back to sleep now."

Tenten smirked wider, and started jumping on the Hyuuga genius' chest while saying, "No! Neji, you have to come with us to **CANDY MOUNTIAN**!"

"Yeah, you have to come with us to **CANDY MOUNTIAN**! Its a land of sweets, and joy… and joy-ness!" Lee said, smilling brightly.

"Please stop bouncing on me." Neji said to tenten, as the girl continued to jump upon him.

"**CANDY MOUNTIAN**! NEJI!"

"**YEAH CANDY MOUNTIAN**!"

"Alright fine! I'll go with you to candy mountian!" Neji growled, pushing Tenten off him, while glaring at Lee.

The three walked off, two of them ahead of the other singing, while the third looking like he was about to kill them.

"Ah! Enough with the singing already!" Neji cried, sending death glares at the backs of his two crazed team mates.

"Our first stop is over there Neji!" Lee cried, pointing to a small, depressed dark haired boy.

Looking shocked, Neji stared at it. "Oh god, what is that?"

"Its a Sasuke! Neji!"

"A magical **SASUKE**!" Tenten added, giggling all the while.

"Its gonna guide our way to **CANDY MOUNTIAN**!" Lee screamed, raising his fists into the air.

Neji looked at his two team mates in shock. "Alright guys, you do know theres no actual candy mountian right?"

"Shun the non believer!" Tenten cried, pointing at the Prodigy.

"**SHUUUUUNNNNN**!"

"**SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-NAH**!"

"Yeah," Neji added, sweat dropping.

The 'magical' Sasuke, then let out a who pile of screaming about avenging his clan.

"It has spoken!" Lee said, smilling.

"It has told us the way!" Tenten cried, pointing to a path along the right.

"IT DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Neji screamed, looking between his two insane team mates. Before he could turn away, Tenten had grabbed his arm and began dragging him down the path.

"Its just over this bridge, Neji!" Tenten said, leading the group over a rickety bridge.

"This magical bridge! Of hope and wonder!" Lee added, looking at the 'magical' bridge smilling.

"Is anyone else getting, like, covered in splinters?" Neji asked, inspecting his splinter filled hands. Looking downward, he added, "Seriously guys, we shouldn't be on this thing!"

"NEJI! NEEJI! NEEEEEEJJJJJJIIII!" Tenten cried, before starting on another round of his name only to be cut off by –

"I'm RIGHT HERE! What do you want?" Neji asked, annoyed as all hell.

"We're on a bridge Neji!" Tenten said, smilling cheerfully.

As the three exited the bridge, Lee cried, "We're here!"

"Well, what do you know, there is a candy mountian." Neji said, looking at a tall mountian… made of candy.

"**CANDY MOUNTIAN! CANDY MOUNTIAN! YOU FILL ME WITH SWEET SUGARY GOODNESS**!" Lee sang, racing around the mountian.

"Go inside the **CANDY MOUNTIAN CAVE**! Neji," Tenten said, trying to pursuade their reluctant team mate.

Lee joined forces with her and added, "Yeah Neji, go inside the cave. Magical wonders are to behold when you enter!"

"Yeah, ah, thanks but no thanks, I'm going to stay out here." Neji said, looking at the giant pink mountian.

"But you _HAVE_ to eneter the **CANDY MOUNTIAN CANDY CAVE**! Neji!" Tenten said, pushing her friend toward the darkness, smirking evilly.

Suddenly music began, and Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru turned up and began singing:

"_Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up,_

_Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave._

_When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land,_

_Such a happy and joyful and perky merryland._

_They've got lollypops and gummy drop and happy things,_

_Oh so many things that will brighten up your day._

_It's impossible to wear a frown in Candy Town,_

_It's the mecca of love the candy cave._

_They've got jelly beans, and coconuts with little hats,_

_Candy wraps, choco bats, it's a wonderland of sweets._

_Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band,_

_Candy bells, it's a treat as they march across the land._

_Cheery ribbons stream across the sky into the ground,_

_Turn around, it astounds, it's the dancing candy tree._

_In the candy cave imagination runs so free,_

_So now Neji please will you go into the cave_."

A big explosion occurred upon the end of the song, and all five boys disappeared.

Neji sweat dropped and decided to humor them all. "Alright, fine! I'll go into the freaking candy cave!" Walking into the cave, both Lee and Tenten grinned evilly. "This had better be good!"

"Goodbye Neji!" Tenten cried, waving her arms about.

Lee jumped about as well crying "Yeah! Goodbye Neji!"

"Goodbye? **WHAT**!" Neji cried, turning to see the cave shut. Looking around in the darkness he felt another pressence. "Hey! Wahts going on here? Hello? Who is that?"

Comical sounds of a person being beatn could be heard.

Neji then woke up later to the sunshine and the birds. "Oh god, what happened?" Looking around the Hyuuga boy noticed a large scar on hi side. "**OH GOD THEY TOOK MY KIDNEY**!"


End file.
